Cache/interactive map
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4372.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 15:15:14 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. interactive map Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » interactive map « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: interactive map (Read 133 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer interactive map « on: June 17, 2016, 02:16:51 PM » when you click on a nation these info boxes pop up. they can be resized, moved around, and closed. you can have as many open as you wish. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1728 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: interactive map « Reply #1 on: June 17, 2016, 03:46:40 PM » Good shit Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Robosax Hero Member Offline 516 Re: interactive map « Reply #2 on: June 17, 2016, 03:54:24 PM » I've seen this before! Rumsod confirmed for copying TRW2 by TEST. Should have options to directly commuquie. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: interactive map « Reply #3 on: June 17, 2016, 04:30:31 PM » Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: interactive map « Reply #4 on: June 17, 2016, 04:55:55 PM » Quote from: rumsod on June 17, 2016, 04:30:31 PM Perhaps you could add some of the foreign policies onto America? So when you open the page you get a page of America like any other nations but instead of the option to comm or wardecc you get those foreign policy options. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: interactive map « Reply #5 on: June 17, 2016, 05:05:14 PM » http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/map2.php give it a try buggy because its not the same as the updated version but should work mostly Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Selassie Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: interactive map « Reply #6 on: June 17, 2016, 05:40:04 PM » shiny edit: double clic zooms in and it's kinda screwy when you're clicking to get info from a nation but don't want to zoom « Last Edit: June 17, 2016, 05:41:40 PM by Selassie » Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 Jugurtha Guest Re: interactive map « Reply #7 on: June 17, 2016, 05:45:28 PM » I don't see the point. This makes the game considerably more difficult to play on mobile/tablet and adds no major advantages on PC except being able to see a few stats in an oversized pop up window that you could just get by going to the nation page normally anyway. -10 Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » interactive map SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2